Taken
by Lady Merodeadora
Summary: Klaus es una evidente amenaza para los amigos de Caroline, para su familia, así que ella a sabiendas de lo que Klaus siente por ella, se ofrece para que deje en paz a sus amigos, y deja que Klaus le muestre el mundo que prometio, pero no estarán solos, no, no, no. Estarán con la familia Mikaelson, la familia original. KLAROLINE/SUMMARY ¡Denle una oportunidad! ¿Si?


**DISCLAIMER:**

Si los personajes de TVD me pertenecieran Klaroline y Delena serían cannon, pero como no son cannon no me pertenecen :c

(¡PERO PRONTO LO SERÁN!)

**IMPORTANTE:**

Este historia se centra en la 3ra temporada donde Klaus quiere la sangre de Elena y su familia esta fuera de sus ataudes causando destrozos (bueno sólo Kol ¬u¬)

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Tratando de ser mártir**

"_Si todo pereciera y él se salvara, yo podría seguir existiendo; y si todo lo demás permaneciera y él fuera aniquilado, el universo entero se convertiría en un desconocido totalmente extraño para mí"_

Por alguna razón recordé esa frase, no era tiempo para recordar, pero tal vez si para analizar, ya que, después de todo, lo que haría no sería algo de lo que me podría arrepentir y decir ya no quiero seguir haciéndolo, sería algo de lo que me arrepentiría, por supuesto, pero no podría dar un paso atrás, tendría que seguir con todo y mi inconformidad, y tal vez para siempre. Y cuando un vampiro dice para siempre se refiere a un muy largo tiempo. Mucho más del que a duras penas he vivido hasta ahora.

Le había enviado una carta, sí, muy antiguo para mí, pero no encontraba ninguna otra forma de comunicarme con él. No tenía su teléfono, se lo podría pedir a Stefan pero serian demasiadas preguntas y no lo soportaría, sólo tenía su dirección gracias a las cartas que me había mandado él a mí.

Y ahí sobre el piso de la puerta de la entrada estaba su respuesta, una carta. En realidad sólo era una cita, pero nada romántico, era lo más serio que había hecho, tal vez, en toda mi vida.

La tome cuidadosamente y vi mi nombre escrito en perfecta cursiva ¿esa era la letra de Klaus?, la abrí rasgando el sello. Saque el papel del sobre y respirando profundamente lo desdoble.

"_Caroline, es un gusto saber de ti. Para lo que sea que necesites puedes venir._

_Klaus."_

No día, no hora. Era una entrada libre para cuando sea que yo quisiera ¿podía ser ahora mismo?

Tome las llaves del coche, mi bolsa y abrigo y me dirigí al coche, sólo había estado en esa casa o más bien mansión una vez, el día del baile. Y con todos los originales ahí, debía admitir que me daba algo de miedo.

_Klaus._

_Niklaus._

Casi me olvidaba de que ese era su verdadero nombre. ¿Cómo me tendría que dirigir hacia él? porque ahora con él yo debía ser respetuosa, para que el aceptara mi suplica.

Al llegar a la casa de los Mikaelson, supe desde que puse un pie en el pavimento al bajar del carro que ya sabían que estaba por allí. Toque la puerta y me la abrió un humano ¿estaría obligado? Por supuesto, pero no me atrevería a juzgarlo, no hoy.

—Buenas tardes.. emm —balbucee un poco —quiero hablar con.. Niklaus Mikaelson.

—Wow, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? —interrumpió una voz mis decentes oraciones. —A la Vampirita Barbie ¿qué es lo que quieres?

¿Babie? ¿Yo? lo peor era que lo decía Rebekah. No, lo peor es que yo no le podía contestar. Calma necesitas paciencia ¿Cuánta paciencia es necesaria para una eternidad?

—Necesito hablar con Niklaus…

—Con Klaus ¿Para qué? Le vienes a echar bronca o algo así — dijo exaltándose, como siempre —Estas mal si piensas que podrás hacerle algo, ¡por favor! Nadie puede con nosotros, ni mucho menos una rubia con tacones Louboutin, si es que tienes de esos porque sinceramente…

—¡Rebekah! —era su voz, su voz, su voz. Me había salvado de Rebakah, pero ¿estaba segura con Klaus? —Esa no es la forma de tratar a los invitados.

—Tú la has invitado, Nik—dijo la rubia con tacones Louboutin—No yo y… ¿Para qué la has invitado? ¿Eh, Nik?

—No tengo la menor idea, pero me encantaría descubrirlo, ahora, por favor, déjanos solos o mejor aún—su vista se dirigió a mi—Vamos al despacho y dejémosla sola a ella.

Me sonrió e intente no devolverle la sonrisa pero falle un poco. Y seguí su paso dejando a una "Barbie con tacones Louboutin" detrás de nosotros temblando de rabia ¿ella tampoco le podía decir nada a Klaus?

Entramos a una sala cerrada de madera, él se sentó y con un gesto con la mano me indico que hiciera lo mismo y aunque no quería, lo hice.

—Bueno, cariño—empezó a decir el, como siempre con sus apodos dulces y su tono de voz amarga—aquí me tienes.

—Bueno Niklaus.. —note como su rostro se contrajo, tal vez se sorprendió porque su 'enemigo' lo llamará formal y civilizadamente ¿Pero no era más extraño que sus enemigos que llamaran como si fueran camaradas con apodos o sobrenombres?

—Puedes decirme Klaus, Caroline—dijo cuidadosamente como si supiera que le iba a pedir algo, era muy obvio estaba siendo educada con él, en vez de retarlo como siempre.

—Klaus, voy a ser directa.

—Estoy esperando que lo seas.

—No entiendo por qué quieres tener tu familia hibrida, si ya tienes tu familia original. Me refiero a qué no te es tan necesaria ya la sangre de Elena, si lo que quieres es familia y si no la necesitas a ella te alejas de complicaciones como Damon y Stefan tratando de matarte o tu fallando, matando gente inocente. Eso no lo entiendo.

—Caroline, sinceramente, no creo que sea de tu...

—¡Claro que lo es! — no grite, lo dije realmente despacio. —Ellos son mis amigos, son mi familia y haría lo que sea por ellos. ¿Te da miedo quedarte solo? Yo ahora mismo estoy sintiendo ese miedo, ¿sabes? Son las personas que quiero y sé que a ti no te importa, pero a mi si y lucharé por ellas.

—¿A eso has venido? —dijo mirando al escritorio

—Sí—creo que la decencia se me había escapado puesto que ahora, con mi mirada, con mi voz, lo estaba retando a atreverse si quiera a tocar a mis seres queridos. —Klaus—lo llamé y al ver sus ojos y a sabiendas de que tenía su atención continué—Tienes todo lo que yo nunca he tenido y no estás conforme, no puedes tener todo en la vida, no importa cuánto tiempo tengas para conseguirlo. Y sólo vas por ahí arrebatándole las cosas a los demás.

—Caroline…—dijo el suavemente— ¿qué quieres qué haga?

—Vete lejos de Mystic Falls—lo solté despacio para no sonar desesperada— y nunca regreses, no hay nada aquí que te pertenezca, no hay nada para ti.

Se quedo quieto y volvió su mirada al escritorio. Creo que lo estaba pensando, dije la verdad a un "rey" porque si se puede hablar de categorías, no lo admitiría, pero de ese modo yo lo veía.

—Ven, conmigo—mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente—Con nosotros.

—Yo… —dije sin saber que decir—no…

—Dijiste que harías lo que fuera—alzo su voz— ¿no quieres a tu amiga con toda su sangre o a tu novio integro?, te lo podría dar por partes si quieres, cariño.

—Klaus…—gemí, iba tan bien. No podía arruinar esto—yo… no puedo.

—A veces se necesita hacer sacrificios, no puedes tener todo lo que quieres… no importa el tiempo que tengas ¿era así no? —me parafraseo y me sorprendió la exactitud de sus palabras que eran mías y no sabía que dolían hasta que me las aplico a mi—Hay un mundo entero allí fuera esperando por ti y tu puedes tenerlo todo.

Tuve un _deja vu_, en algún momento de mi vida ya me había dicho algo como eso. Y en algo tenía razón, en lo que yo había dicho, no podía tenerlo todo y aunque fuera tenerlos vivos era una esperanza de volver a ser feliz. Aunque fuera por ellos.

Después de lo que para un humano podrían significar 5 minutos como una eternidad, para un hibrido, como Klaus, 5 minutos eran nada, o era demasiado paciente. Y por ese tiempo la sala quedo callada.

—Entonces, ¿Qué dices, cariño?

—Sí, acepto—rápidamente añadí—pero con condiciones

—Déjame escucharlas.

—Quiero que prometas, como el hombre que eres, que jamás les harás daño a mis seres queridos.

—Mientras ellos no me hagan nada a mi no encuentro por qué yo les haría algo, continua.

No supe que otra cosa agregar.

—Eso es todo.

—Bueno entonces supongo que quieres dejar esta ciudad lo antes posible.

_Quiero que tú la dejes lo antes posible, no yo._

—Sí.

—Mañana nos iremos, tengo que hablar con mi familia, no les molestará, supongo. Odian este lugar, no lo aprecian como yo o como tú.

Se levanto del asiento y me puso un papel sobre mis piernas. Era un número y me imagine que era el suyo.

—Te hablaré.

—Sí…

—¿Necesitas más tiempo?

—No— y era la verdad, si me daba más tiempo seguro me arrepentía. —Está bien así.

—Perfecto—abrió la puerta y la sostuvo hasta que entendí que esperaba que yo saliera primero y camine hacia allá y salí con el tras de mi así hasta por donde había entrado, ya no había rastros de Rebekah. En el marco de la puerta Klaus me tomo del brazo y tiro de mí delicadamente.

—Te llamaré, mañana.

Se veía muy emocionado.

—Está bien.

Yo no me veía muy emocionada.

—Caroline. —Voltee para verlo antes de irme.

Estaba enfrente de mí y me llevaba por media cabeza y eso que yo era alta. Con un paso más poso sus labios contra mi frente y no supe que hacer así que no me moví.

—Cuídate. —dijo sin más y yo aun en shock sólo pude atinarle a asentir me di la vuelta y camine hacia el estacionamiento, vi de reojo como él me seguía con la vista y ahí sólo cuando había llegado a mi destino: el coche. Me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Mañana me iría de Mystic Falls, para siempre.

Arranque el coche sin atreverme a ver si Klaus seguía mirándome. Y conduje sin rumbo.

* * *

Hola! hola! bueno soy muy noob, pero esto se me atraveso en mis vacaciones y no me pude contener espero mejorar día con día.

YA CASI LA 5TA TEMPORADA! Por cuales parejas apuestan, obvio por Kleroline, no?

Quiero hacer de esta una historia bonita y divertida, así que cualquier aportación será mas que bienvenida, y cada critica mientras sea constructiva también.

Quería tener el 2do capitulo antes de subir este, pero no se pudo. Así que estaré trabajando en ello.

También diganme si esta bien en palabras o debería escribir más, bye, bye.

Les mando verbena para que no sucumban ante los vampiros.

Se apreciarán sus comentarios!(:

_**LadyM.**_


End file.
